Thirty Kisses: Misa and L
by Keraha
Summary: Written unofficially for the 30kisses comm on LJ. Nine Misa x L drabbles.


**Working Title:** 30kisses- Misa/L  
**Rating:** so far, PG13 at worst.   
**Warnings:** Pseudo Misa/L.  
**Notes:** This was written as an unofficial entry for the 30kisses comm on LJ. Light/L and Light/Misa were taken, so I figured I might as well make the triangle complete. I had planned to finish all thirty, but I don't know if that's going to happen. All are 100 word drabbles.

**

* * *

**

**1. look over here**

When the numbers on the screen turn to 0647, Misa wakes up. She wears a thin nightgown and pulls aside the heavy covers. She walks to the bathroom, traveling through three of L's monitors, then turns on the shower. As steam fills the room, L catches glimpses of pale skin and perfect proportions.

When L watches her like this, without chains or straitjackets, he feels as though he should be aroused and wonders why he isn't. Thoughtfully, he lowers his lips to the screen, closes his eyes, and drops a kiss on the monitor.

It is cold and utterly unromantic.

**2. news; letter **

Misa gasps. "A date?"

"Yes," L says. "I will be there, so I do not see any reasons to the contrary." He scoops up a strawberry and a kiwi from the top of the cake, then sticks them in his mouth. A bit of frosting dots his lip, and he licks it off.

"At last! We can go!" Misa rushes up to Light, wraps her arms around him, then kisses him. When Light does not respond, she pouts, then says to L, "It's a special date, so Ryuuzaki should not"

"The chain stays," L says, then stabs another strawberry.

**3. jolt! **

"Does Light need something to keep him awake?" Misa asks, sitting on the bed.

"No," Light says. He stands behind L, looking over his shoulder onto the screen. "But you can give it to Ryuuzaki," Light says. He glances down at L. "He hasn't slept much recently."

"But Misa wanted to give it to you," she said, pouting.

"Misa"

"But she'll do it for Light."

Misa hops into her feet and strolls to L. She grabs his chin, then kisses him thoroughly.

Light remembers that moment as the first time he had seen taken L by surprise and smiles.

**4. our distance and that person **

When L wakes up with Light snuggling up against his side, L supposes it is natural to seek out warmth and goes back to sleep.

When Light wakes up and realizes that he is snuggling up against L, Light shrugs, then returns to his side of the bed.

When Misa bounces into the room and sees Light snuggling up against L, she shrieks, and points at L accusingly. "Ryuuzaki has kissed Light!"

L blinks and realizes that he does not know how to approach the situation.

"I would not," he says and wonders why it doesn't seem like nearly enough.

**5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...") **

"Ano sa," Matsuda says awkwardly, sidling up to L. "I know that being a part of this investigation is risky and it's bad enough for Chief Yagami to have family, but I've seen Light go out on dateseven kiss girlsand I was wondering if…" He trails off. "I was wondering if…"

He blushes, then rubs the back of his head. "Well, as Misamisa's manager, I"

L faces Matsuda, then says, "Do you have something to say, Matsuda?"

"Er," Matsuda says, remembering how important catching Kira was. "No."

He leaves, and L feels a strange glow of satisfaction.

**6. the space between dream and reality**

L slouches in his seat, and he hears the door open.

"Ryuuzaaaaki," Misa says. "Misa has a secret." She sits on the arm of his sofa, then whispers conspiratorially in his ear. "She knows who Kira is."

L turns to look at her, intrigued. He must have dozed off. She is not there.

He slouches in his seat, and he hears the door open.

"Ryuuzaaaaki," Misa says. "Misa has a secret." She sits on the arm of his sofa, then leans on him. She kisses him wetly on the ear.

L turns to look at her, apalled.

She doesn't disappear.

**7. superstar**

Misa is the supermodel of Japan, plastered on magazine covers and the insides of high school boys' lockers. She is the wet dream of millions of boys. L is the world famous investigator, his insignia projected onto the screens of police headquarters' computers in no less than thirteen countries. He is the mythical last resort for investigators.

When Light compares himself to them, he finds that he is nothing. But he knows that he has his own infamy. The Kira case has become some unholy marriage of superstars and he wonders what will catalyze the kiss to finalize their union.

**8. our own world**

Light and Misa sit in front of the gigantic dome, watching humans. It feels like an eternity passes.

"Misa is bored," Misa whispers to Light. She is timid now, afraid of her ugliness.

"Then think of something to do," Light snaps.

When he leaves, Misa crouches in front of the dome and stares as the dome pinpoints Ryuuzaki.

"If I had been with you," she whispers, drawing a claw down the edge of the dome, "then I would not be here." She kisses the pad of her finger, then presses it against his fishbowl-distorted face. "But Misa was not Kyouko."

**9. dash **

"But why is Ryuuzaki called L?" Misa asks, her tongue tripping over the foreign letter. "Why didn't he choose A or B?"

L leans his head back against the cell wall and closes his eyes. .

"Why didn't he choose a Japanese word?" she muses. "Or punctuation." She begins to think aloud. "Imagine being the period! Or the dash!"

"I am L," L says wearily.

Misa looks at him, sees the bags under his eyes, then impulsively wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the forehead.

"It's okay," she says. "Misa likes L the way he is."

* * *

**a/n on "4. ****our distance and that person":** Writing under the 30kisses guidelines, you need a kiss in each one. Originally, Misa accused L of being gay, which, I think, worked better. This just ends up sounding stilted and weird. 


End file.
